La chose
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Il fronça les sourcils et regarda curieusement son grand-père fouiller dans ses poches pour en sortir un petit objet empaqueté et le mettre sur la table. Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit le sang partir de son visage puis y revenir tellement vite qu'il faillit tourner de l'oeil.


**LA CHOSE**

 _Il fronça les sourcils et regarda curieusement son grand-père fouiller dans ses poches pour en sortir un petit objet empaqueté et le mettre sur la table. Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit le sang partir de son visage puis y revenir tellement vite qu'il faillit tourner de l'oeil._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF en une heure sur le thème **Ça**. Hola, je reviens avec ce couple adorable et complètement _mort_. J'aime les couples pas assez populaire et ça me perdra un jour... Bref, ce thème m'a de suite fait penser au sexe d'une façon assez drôle, dans le sens où il y a toujours un moment où on n'ose pas dire ce mot et on trouve des parades. Dont le " _ça_ " avec les gros yeux pour faire comprendre aux autres de quoi on veut parler x) Je me suis laissée aller, c'est court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Armin ne cachait rien à son grand-père. Ils étaient tous les deux très proches, n'ayant aucune autre famille, et s'entendaient très bien. Eren et Mikasa adoraient aussi le vieillard et, réciproquement, il adorait les amis de son petit-fils. Tout ce qui pouvait rendre Armin heureux le rendait heureux aussi.

De son côté, le blond faisait tout pour le rendre fier. Il voyait parfois la façon dont il le regardait, quand il pensait à ses parents décédés, et étant donné qu'il était le dernier repère qu'il lui restait il faisait tout pour qu'il puisse sentir qu'il faisait de son mieux.

Pour eux, la famille était le plus important.

Alors, lorsqu'Armin avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, son grand-père avait été plus qu'heureux pour lui. S'il avait pu se trouver une petite-amie qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, il l'encouragerait et l'accepterait avec grand plaisir.

Étrangement, Armin s'était fait très discret à ce sujet et avait déclaré vouloir attendre avant de lui présenter. Il respectait ce désir mais tenait à ce qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de quoique ce soit.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement assis à la table de la cuisine, son petit-fils en face de lui. Ce dernier ne savait absolument pas ce dont il voulait parler, mais la mine sérieuse de son grand-père l'inquiétait fortement.

« Armin, tu es en train de devenir un homme. Tes sentiments changent, ton corps change, tes désirs changent... » Il se racla la gorge et le blond sentait très mal ce qui allait suivre. « C'est pour cela que je voulais parler de... Ça. »

Armin cligna lentement des yeux. « Ça ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Oui, _ça_. »

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda curieusement son grand-père fouiller dans ses poches pour en sortir un petit objet empaqueté et le mettre sur la table. Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit le sang partir de son visage puis y revenir tellement vite qu'il faillit tourner de l'oeil.

Il venait de poser un préservatif sur la table.

« Non. » Chuchota-t-il.

Mais son grand-père acquiesça et mima « Si. » des lèvres. Il était l'heure d'avoir la conversation la plus gênante de leurs vies.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Armin arriva au parc où il rejoignit Connie, assis sur un banc. Il prit place à côté de lui, sans un mot, essayant de se remettre de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Mon grand-père a voulu qu'on parle de... De... Ça. » Dit-il.

« Ma mère aussi. » Soupira Connie.

Il y eut une minute de silence avant que Connie ne reprenne.

« Il ne sait pas que tu es gay ? »

« Non. »

« Ouais, moi non plus... »

Encore une fois ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, essayant de remettre leurs idées en place. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Connie sorte un préservatif de sa poche.

« Au moins elle m'a donnée ça. » Commença-t-il avant de sourire à Armin. « Tu viens chez moi ? »

Armin se promit qu'un jour il avouerait la vérité à son grand-père et lui présenterait son petit-ami. Mais pour le moment, il se laissa entraîner par Connie pour profiter de son après-midi avec lui.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
